


Make me Believe

by almightynarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ew, Hurt Harry, I do not ship Nelissa, M/M, Oblivious Niall, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, This is Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightynarry/pseuds/almightynarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry One Shot: Harry sees recent pictures of Niall and Melissa and reacts to it. </p><p>Tags: One Shot + Angst + Fluff + Non Au + Mild Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot from my wattpad that I've deleted. I didn't want my work to go to waste, I decided to post it here! Hope you enjoy (:

Harry was in LA, as usual. He had just boarded his flight back to London, to surprise his boyfriend, Niall.

They hadn't seen each other in two months, due to the fact that Niall was in London, and Harry was in California.

Niall was unaware of Harry's arrival, at least that's what Harry had thought. He wanted to surprise the blonde boy, and he needed to be sneaky.

It was late at night, almost nine thirty, and his surprise visit was sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing. He decided he missed his bottle blonde, and he needed him. 

Harry logs into Twitter, and decides to go through some fan accounts. He was smiling to himself until he comes across one of his Niall.

"Niall Horan, seen spotted at a London club earlier tonight," the caption read. Harry's grin grew even wider. 

Niall was wearing Harry's hat, and Harry's boots. Oh, and Harry's shirt. Harry thought it was cute how he wore his clothes.

He keeps scrolling until his eye catches another picture. He feels like his heart has dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Niall was climbing into the car, but there's another problem. Another girl was in the car with Niall. His Niall.

He's seen the girl before, she was the reason Harry went to LA whilst Niall stayed in London. Harry had refused to believe that nothing was going on between the two, and now here's more evidence. 

Harry feels furious. The nerve Niall had, going to some nightclub, with another girl, wearing his clothes!

Harry feels tears coming close to his eyes, and eventually he lets a few out. Why would Niall do this to him? Why? 

That's all he asked as he cried himself to sleep, wondering what he did wrong to make Niall want to fly Melissa all the way to London from Australia.

\- x -

He awoke to the plane landing. He was thrilled to be back in London, but then the events of earlier came crashing back onto him.

To say he was upset was an understatement. He was absolutely crushed. Did Niall wear his clothes just to see Harry hurt? 

Harry climbs out of his seat, grabbing his carry on.

Many girls felt the need to whisper to him, or shout out, "Oh my God, it's Harry Styles!"

He politely asked them to keep their voices down, and that he was sorry for the fact that he would not be able to take any pictures after they had gotten out. Any other day he would, but not today. 

But the girls just egged him on, trying to keep conversations, "Can you follow me on Twitter? And Instagram? Can we get a picture?" 

Harry groaned to himself, "I am already late to an event girls, I will not have time to take any photos today after we get off. I'm truly sorry."

One of the girls had snickered, "Are you going to Louis' futbol game? Yeah, you are late. It's sweet how hard your trying though, are you gonna surprise him?" 

Harry tried to control himself. Why, all of a sudden, can't he visit his mates and family in London without their fans thinking he's going just for Louis! 

He tried saying a rational answer, one that couldn't be twisted into God knows what, "I'm going to London to see all the boys, and my family." 

He scurried off the plane, located his bag and left in a cab. He just wanted to go to Louis'. Niall was the last person on his mind.

\- x -

Harry looks closely at the pictures again. He's asked the driver to stop at some bus station bench, shoved money in his face, and the driver zoomed off.

They were getting into the same car, did they go back to Niall's? Or should he say, their place? Harry and Niall's place? 

Harry blindly calls Louis.

"Lou," Harry hadn't realized he was crying until he actually heard his voice.

"Haz?" He says groggily, but then more loud and clear, "Harry? Is that you? What's the matter?" 

Harry hiccups, "Can you-you pick m-me up?" 

He hears shuffling in the background, "Hazza I'm not in Los Angeles, I'm in London." 

"I know!" Harry cries, "I am too! P-Please pick me u-up!"

Harry is full on sobbing now, Niall had promised he wouldn't see that girl again! He had convinced Harry nothing was going on, and obviously there is!

"Alright, Alright, tell me where you are. Can you do that Harry?" There's more shuffling and a door closing.

Harry closes his eyes, hot tears running down his face, "Bus stop on H-Hiles." 

"Alright Haz, I'm on my way."

\- x -

Louis Range Rover pulls up next to the curb no less than ten minutes later. The small figure jumps out immediately and rushes over to Harry's side. "C'mon Haz, let's get you someplace warm."

Harry obliges, following Louis into his heated car. Harry sniffs again, finally calming down from his strop earlier. 

It's silent for awhile, "Wanna tell me what this is about?" Louis says interrupting the silence, keeping his eyes on the road, "Wanna tell me why the hell you were in London, at a bloody bus stop at two in the morning?!" 

"Not really," Harry says quietly.

"It's Niall, isn't it. You would've called him first. Something happened between you two." And there it is, the magic ability that Louis has to read his best friends mind.

Harry doesn't answer, instead he breaks down into more cries, sobs racking within his body.

They're silent besides the occasional sob from Harry. 

Louis helps him out and into his house. He disappears into the kitchen and puts the kettle on the stove to make tea. He grabs a blanket for Harry.

They don't talk about it, Louis just fills Harry's cup with no milk and one sugar like he takes it. He turns on Netflix to watch some movies to get Harry in a better mood. 

He puts on some Christmas movies, knowing that Christmas is Harry's favorite holiday. He hopes that's enough to cheer him up better. 

About halfway through Elf, Harry speaks up, "He was with Melissa. Again. After I told him I didn't like them hanging out. He knew I was insecure about him and her, and he did it anyway." 

Louis rubs his back, "Figured. Saw the pictures. Your ten million times better than some Melissa, okay Haz? Niall is a dumbfuck if he thinks that Melissa is worth the breaking of his relationship."

Harry nods and leans into Louis shoulder a bit more, crying a bit again as Louis rubs his back soothingly. "You're alright Haz, you're gonna be fine. You're amazing." 

Harry fell asleep, missing his little blonde. Yes, Louis cuddles were great, but they weren't Niall's. Louis didn't rub his nose against Harry's cheek like Niall. Louis didn't intertwine their fingers like Niall. Louis didn't kiss Harry's nose like Niall. Louis didn't hook his legs onto Harry's like Niall.

Louis wasn't Niall.

\- x -

Harry woke up the next morning - or should he say afternoon - around one. There was a note on the coffee table, and Louis wasn't next to him like before. 

"Haz," Louis scribbly handwriting reads, "had to go out, but call me when you get up !" 

Harry dials Louis' number, "Hello?"

"Hi," Harry's scratchy voice says, "I'm awake."

Louis breathes out as if he were holding his breath, "Okay Harry. Thanks for letting me know. You gonna stay tonight?" 

"Nah," Harry already felt like a burden, having Louis pick him up, and take care of him, "Think I'm gonna go back. Not gonna talk to Niall, that's for damn sure." 

Louis laughs a bit into the phone, "Okay Haz. Be careful."

Harry tells him that he will, and heads out, calling for a taxi to come and pick him up.

\- x -

Harry tries slotting the key into the padlock for five minutes. He can't get himself to do it - to actually face Niall.

He finally turns the key, and the scene before him surprises him, but doesn't at the same time. 

Niall and Melissa were sitting at the table, across from each other. Laughing and having a good time over tea, is what it looks like to Harry. But it's not okay. 

"Hello?" Niall calls, hearing the door slam. He gets up and makes his way to the front door where he sees Harry, "Baby!" He yells jumping onto Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Harry doesn't budge, doesn't even wrap his arms around him. Niall senses this and undos himself. "Haz?"

Harry brushes past Niall and goes into his bedroom-their bedroom. "Harry?" 

Harry slams the door, not wanting to talk to Niall. Who does he think he is? Thinking he can just hug on him when he's got the girl over that Harry has repeatedly told Niall, he doesn't like.

Harry hears a door shut, and three tentative knocks on his door. "Harry?" Niall's small voice comes from outside.

Harry angrily opens the door in one swift motion, "What Niall?" He snaps.

"What the fuck? What's wrong with you?" Niall spits, coming inside the room.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong! I decide to surprise my boyfriend with an out of the blue visit, hoping it'll make his day, but as I'm about the fly out of the fucking United States, I see a picture of you and that girl at some club! With my clothes on! And you got in the same vehicle! What the fuck Niall?!" Harry screams.

Niall gets pale at the mention of the pictures, "You actually saw those pictures?"

"What do you mean I actually saw them? You should know by now that the paparazzi follows us everywhere! You knew I'd goddamn well enough I'd see them, and you didn't care! I told you back at the Aria's, I told you in Melbourne and I'm telling you now. I don't like her." Harry fumes.

"Since when can you decide who I can and can't hang out with? You're not my fucking mom! You're just a prick! A jealous prick who's ego is the size of Los Angeles where you seem to escape to every time you don't want to see me! Right? You never fucking bring me along for the ride, do you?!" Niall screams, getting annoyed with Harry.

"You never want to come! You always want to stay here, Niall! Do you not remember why I left the last time? Huh? It was because of her! And yet you keep bringing her back! Do you just bring her in so I'll stay away from you? Because if that's the case, I'll go. I'll fucking go and not come back Niall." Harry searches Niall face for an answer, and when nothing comes out he grabs a duffle bag and starts packing. 

"Wait Harry," Niall says once he realizes what's happening, "Harry stop!"

But Harry doesn't stop. He keeps going, shoving in everything he can, "Have fun with Melissa, Niall. I really hope she's worth our relationship. Or what used to be of it."

"Harry stop, please!" Niall cries, throwing everything Harry is packing out on the floor, "Don't leave me! Harry, I love you!"

Harry stops. "I gave you that chance, Niall. I gave you the chance to say something, anything, and you didn't say a word. Nothing. This was a bad idea," Harry mutters under his breath.

"What?" Niall says, stopping in his tracks. 

"This was a mistake." Harry says louder, "We should've never started dating in the first place. You could be with Melissa and I wouldn't feel like my heart is being pulled apart in strings."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Niall whispers, hot tears still trailing down his face.

Harry doesn't answer, just closes his eyes and lets the tears fall, "I cried for three hours when I saw that picture Niall. I had to call Louis go pick me up at a bus station bench at two in the morning. And where were you? Probably out with Melissa, thinking 'Who needs Harry?'"

Niall opens his mouth to say something but Harry interrupts him, "That's the difference between you and me Niall. I need you, but you don't need me." 

Harry leaves on that note, walking out into the kitchen, then into the foyer before the front door. 

"Harry! Wait! Please! Come back!" Niall wails.

Harry turns around sadly, tears pouring over his eyes, "I can't do that Niall,"

"You can't just walk away! I fucking love you! I need you and I love you! I don't want Melissa, I want you! I want you and only you!" He clings to Harry tightly, gripping his shirt as if it might vanish. 

Harry just looks at him sadly, that was the exact same thing he had said before Harry had left for LA. The exact same. "I don't want Melissa, I want you and only you!" 

"Actions speak louder than words." Harry snaps.

"You know what?" Niall fumes, "Fuck you! Go ahead! Leave! I don't care anymore! I could care less about you or whether or not you stay! You can go fuck the next Victoria Secret model you see, because God knows nothing's stopping you now! I hate you!" 

Harry drops his bag on the floor to cover his mouth. It probably would've fallen to the ground if he didn't. He feels more tears pouring over his eyes, because what Niall just did hit him-and hit him hard.

Niall realizes it too, his eyes become wide with regret, "Haz, I didn't-"

Harry cuts him off with a bitter laugh, "No it's fine, you were bound to say it eventually. It was only a matter of time before you finally came to the realization that you didn't actually love me. 'S not the first time. I guess you could say I'm a veteran of being broken hearted. " 

"No no no, Harry-"

Harry lets out a cough, trying to suck up what dignity he had left, "I'm gonna go, I'll-I'll see you later." 

Niall was crying harder than Harry's ever seen, "No, Harry wait! Please, I lo-"

But Harry already shut the door.

\- x -

Harry pulls up to the rehearsing studio, and parks his car. His mouth is dry, but it's only because of the crappy coffee he got from a local earlier. He's not nervous.

He hasn't talked to Niall in what feels like years, when really it's only been a month.

He's wearing his regular skinny jeans, his boots that Niall loves -not that he only wore them because Niall loves them- and a white t-shirt. He couldn't bring himself to wear one of the many uncomfortable feeling fabric shirts of his closet. 

Harry slowly makes his way to the arena where they'll be performing tonight, sneaking in the back way so he won't be ambushed by the waiting fans. 

He steps onto the stage, where Louis and Liam were already sitting near, "Harold! So great for you to finally join us!" 

"Where's Niall?" Harry finds himself asking immediately. 

"Don't worry Harold, your little boyfriend is having a wee," Liam says nonchalantly. Louis looks at Liam with wide eyes, knowing that Liam doesn't exactly knows whats happened this last month.

This is the first time they've actually seen Liam in a month, he's been in Wolverhampton with his family and Sophia. 

"I-uh," Harry stutters, remembering the harsh words that were thrown around that night, "Niall isn't- we aren't - Niall doesn't feel that way about me anymore. He's uh-he's happy with Melissa, 's what I heard. It was uh- it was a mutual thing, no hard feelings," 

Harry turns away, trying not to sound like he was crying, "I need to-I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." 

Harry knew that half the things he said to Liam were complete and utter lies. It wasn't mutual, and there were definitely hard feelings. Harry can't get it out of his head, "I don't care about you anymore...I hate you!" 

He turns and finds his dressing room, the one he usually shares with Niall. There it was, Niall's names plate right under Harry's. Liam and Louis' was down the hall a bit. Harry runs to replace Niall's name with Louis'. He couldn't bare to share a room with someone who broke his heart, then threw away the pieces. 

He finally opens the door, and paces the length of the room. He pulls at his hair, sobbing to himself, muttering, "He hates you, he doesn't care about you..."

Harry breaks down, throws everything off the desks, the water bottles, the snacks, the clothes they're supposed to wear tonight, all on the ground now.

He lays down on the couch, and curls into a fetal position, crying himself silently to sleep.

\- x - 

Louis wakes him up, nudging his shoulder softly. "Hey Haz, c'mon get up." 

Louis noticed the disaster zone of a dressing room, and the dried tears on Harry's cheek. Harry never did tell Louis what Niall said, only that he and Niall weren't a couple anymore. Louis knew not to push it, that this was a sensitive topic and Harry would tell him when the time was right.

Harry sits up reluctantly, "'M sorry I slept through rehearsals." 

"Wasn't much of a rehearsal anyway, they eventually got tired and told us to go warm up separately. I go to mine and Liam's dressing room, only to see Niall's name. Care to explain?" He says softly. 

"He hates me, Lou," Harry whispers, "That night, he told me he hated me. Told me he didn't care about me." 

Harry breaks down into another cry, but it's the worst kind of cry. It's like when there's no water left in your body, and your throat is so dry, so you make these terrible inhuman noises that sounds like a heart breaking.

Louis rubs his back like he did the night he found Harry, lying on a bench at the bus stop. He doesn't say anything, just lets him let it all out.

"He loves you Haz, everyone loves you." Louis mutters softly, wanting to make his best friend happy again. Also, wanting the slice up Niall's balls, but he'll work on that later.

Harry just cried, until Louis got up. "Where are you going?" He said, so alert.

It broke Louis heart to see Harry like this, so dependent on someone else. "Getting you something to drink, Haz. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when the shows gonna start, okay?"

"I love you, Lou," Harry says, his voice cracking.

"I love you too Haz, now seriously you need to get some sleep. Looks like you haven't slept in ages." Louis chuckles, shutting the door.

\- x -

Three loud knocks later, Niall finally opens the door. Enveloped in Harry's Green Bay Packers sweatshirt, he looked like utter shit to Louis.

"You fucker," he mutters clenching his fists, so he won't make any irrational decisions. "You're a little fucker, you know that?"

"Louis-what?" Niall asks, and that makes Louis fume even more.

He grabs him by the collar of Harry's sweatshirt, pushing him into the nearest wall, "You fucking know what you did! You told Harry that you didn't care about him! You told him you hated him! Why the fuck would you say that?" 

Niall tries prying him off, "I didn't mean it! I swear it Lou, I didn't mean it! I just-I got so mad because he thinks there's something between me and Melly-"

Louis jerks him up higher, "There is something going on you prick! You've been out with her nonstop! She's on the fucking tour with us!" 

"There's nothing going on! Yeah, I liked her, but I realized that Harry's the one for me. I-I was just too late I guess," he mutters. 

Louis' eyes blaze with a hatred for the boy in front of him, Niall's actually terrified, "You liked her!? What? What good would you have going out with her, huh?" 

Niall stays silent, which fuels the fire for Louis.

"You thought 'Hey, if this doesn't work out, I'll come back to Harry, he likes me anyways' and if it did? What then Niall? Did you think 'oh, well I'll just break his heart apart muscle by muscle telling him I'm in love with a girl?!' Is that what you thought Niall?! Fucking answer me!" He screams.

Liam finally heard the yelling from Louis and comes in with a water bottle in hand, "Woah woah woah, boys. Let's calm down, yeah? What's the matter?"

Louis reluctantly lets go of Niall, "This little prick, is the problem. Thinks that if things don't work out with Melon, he can go back to Harry with open arms. Well he had a rude awakening, didn't you Nialler?" 

"I love him," he whispers pitifully.

Louis scoffs, "Love? That's the best joke I've heard all day, really you need to write that down so I can shove it up your ass because that's where most shit leaves." 

"I love him so much," Niall whispers again, not paying attention to anything Louis is saying.

"C'mon Ni, let's go talk to Harry, yeah?" Liam pulls Niall away from Louis, but an arm blocks their way.

"Oh no, you really think I'm gonna let this douche get near Harry? No way."

Liam gives Louis the look, the one your parents give you when you know you're about to be in trouble and you should knock it off soon.

Liam tugs Niall out into the hallways.

\- x -

"Haz? Can you open up? It's me, Li." Liam knocks gently on the door. It's silent on the other side. "Harry?"

Still no response. 

Liam opens the door tentatively, signaled no Niall to stay where he was. "H? It's Liam." 

Harry is bundled up in one of Niall's flannels that he's supposed to wear tonight. "Li Li?" His voice cracks. Harry hates how weak he sounds.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" He paces the room and comes to sit near Harry on the sofa. He rubs his back comfortingly, hoping the waterworks wouldn't resume.

Harry can't bring himself to answer, so he just shakes his head no pitifully. "Aw, c'mon Haz you're okay." Liam coaxes, but Harry just shakes his head no.

"Well, you want something to drink? Hm? Your throat sounds dry, you want some orange juice? Or some of Lou's energy drinks?" Liam suggests a bunch of drinks that don't comfort Harry. Only Niall knows what Harry likes to drink when he's upset.

"How about something to eat? We have grapes? Or some crisps? How about-" Liam rambles off again, but Niall knows what Harry likes to eat when he's sad.

"He doesn't like to eat any of those when he's upset, Li." Niall decides to come in when Liam fails at comforting Harry. He leans against the door frame, playing with his finger nails. "He likes to drink strawberry tea and eat baby pretzels when he's upset." 

Liam runs out of the room to fetch the things, even though the arena doesn't have baby pretzels or strawberry tea.

Harry sits up at the sound of Niall's voice, looking at the man who ripped out his heart and tore it apart. "They tried to get me to eat and drink things too, but they know only you know what I like."

"Apple juice and cookies and cream ice cream." Back when they lived together, they always had a good amount of apple juice, strawberry tea, baby pretzels and ice cream for whenever the other was upset. 

Niall nods sadly, "They couldn't figure that out even if they tried. Only you could," 

Harry crosses his legs and scoots to the far end of the couch, "You can sit down, if you wanna." He says quietly, waiting to get a reaction from him.

Niall nods, and sits like Harry on the opposite end.

"How's Melissa?" Harry asks sadly, his voice cracking. Niall notices his eyes get a bit red, too.

Niall swallows hard, "We - uh - we never - you know. Just friends."

Sure they went out a few times, but Niall realized that she was only a friend. She listened to Niall talk about Harry, about how he hopes Harry is doing well, if he's eating healthy - because Niall knows he tends to load up on junk food if he's down - and just wondering what he was doing.

Harry laughs bitterly, and Niall automatically remembers that night when Harry did the exact same thing, "Niall, you don't need to lie to me anymore. We're not dating - you don't need to spare my feelings. The least you could do is be honest with me."

Niall feels himself getting angry - why is Harry so stubborn?! "We're not dating! We're just friends for fucks sake! Why can't you believe me?!" 

"I saw the pictures Niall, I saw how you spent every waking moment of our break with her, and you're trying to tell me you aren't dating?" Harry seethes.

"You should be the one to know that just because we hang out with girls didn't mean we're dating them! Hell, it's happened to you countless times!" Niall retorts back.

"Yeah, well you were with her so many times it's not exactly hard to put two and two together! You brought her on the fucking tour with us! How do you expect me to believe you when you say that you're just-" Harry rambles on and on until Niall is finally fed up with it.

"You want me to make you believe me?! Huh?" Niall screams.

"Yeah! I do! Make me believe the bullshit that's spewing from your mouth!" 

"All that's bullshit?! You wanna know what's bullshit?!"

"Inform me, please!" 

"What's bullshit is that I've been here for twenty minutes and haven't kissed you yet, that's bullshit! Because I love you and only you!" 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Harry whispers, lowering his voice at the comment Niall just made.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Niall whispers back, his heart pounding.

"Make me believe it." 

Niall latches his mouth into Harry's in a feverish kiss, their mouths molding exactly the way they should. They both fit perfectly, and it just feels right. 

Niall wraps his arms around Harry and pushes Harry towards his chest, "Sit on my lap," he mumbles between Harry lips.

Harry obliges, straddling Niall's hips. Harry licks the roof of Niall's mouth, making Niall moan and sending vibrations into Harry's.

Niall tugs on Harry's shirt, "Off Harry," Harry takes his arms off from around Niall's shoulders, holding them into the air as his shirt comes off.

Niall rakes his hands down Harry's body, feeling every muscle and line of Harry's body. He's grown used to the feeling of Harry, but after not feeling him for awhile it feels like coming home. Harry is where Niall belongs.

Harry pulls off his own sweatshirt from Niall's body, "Wearing my clothes again, huh?" He connects his mouth to Niall's again, and Niall nods. 

Niall pushes Harry down flat on back and pulls off his shoes and Harry's. Next he goes for Harry belt, latching onto his neck at the same time. 

He pulls Harry's pants down, leaving his newly erect caged by his boxers. Harry pulls Niall's face down to his own, connecting their lips again. Harry manages to pull Niall's sweatpants down leaving him in his own boxers as well.

Niall ruts against Harry, feeling him again in what feels like ages. "Missed this, missed you," Niall whispers breathlessly into Harry's ear. 

"Thought you hated me?" Harry whispers, all the lust in his eyes gone. Niall stops rutting his own cock against Harry's and looks him straight into the eyes.

"I could never hate you. I'd hate watching footie before I'd hate you, Harry. I love you." 

Niall's words really sunk into Harry, making tears form at his eyes, "I love you Niall." He cries.

Niall kisses him gently, as Harry whispers, "And now I want you to make love to me," 

\- x - 

After they both came down from their highs, Harry lays on Niall's chest. Niall wraps his arms around him, despite the fact he's sticky. "I can't stress enough how much I much I love you Harry," 

"I love you too Niall." Harry breathes. Niall gets up and gets a damp towelette, cleaning Harry gently. 

They each get dressed, since the show was supposed to be starting soon. Harry gets dressed in a black t-shirt, black skinnies and gold boots (A/N this concert outfit was before the break but go with it lol) 

Niall puts on some light blue skinnies and one of Harry's white t-shirts. He laces up his white converse and sits on the couch. Harry cuddles into him, sighing contently.

Niall clears his throat, "Harry?"

Harry looks up from Niall's shoulder, "Yeah?"

Niall swallows, "I - uh - I love you, you know. And I want you - will you - ugh. I want you and only you, and I want you to be my boyfriend again, because I love you." 

Harry smiles at how flustered he gets, "Hm, let me think about it." 

"Harry," Niall whines.

"Okay," Harry agrees, kissing Niall's lips lovingly, 

"Ah!" The couple hears a voice from behind, "The boyfriends have made up!"

Liam is smiling brightly while Louis is standing with his arms crossed, "Swear to God, Horan, I will seriously cut up your dick if you pull that shit with Melon again." 

Niall wraps an arm around Harry's waist, a bit possessively, and a bit scared of Louis, "Not making that mistake again, this one," he pokes Harry's side, then kisses his cheek making Harry giggle, "is the one for me,"


End file.
